Make you love me again
by astia morichan
Summary: seoraang Lee Sungmin yang mencoba melupakan cinta pertamanya ketika masih SMA dulu, kini harus bekerja di sebuah perusahaan manga. Yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Yang ternyata Namja yang membuat Sungmin jatuhcinta padanya, bahkan menyerahkan tubuhnya. Tapi itu dulu, dan kini Sungmin mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun. Akankah berhasil?/ KYUMIN/YAOI/RNR PLEASE !/ CHAP 4 UP !
1. Chapter 1

Author: Astia Kishimoto

Title: Make you love me again

Rate: T+ ( M for safe, karena nantinya akan ada enceh -,-)

Genre: Romance, Humor (?), Drama

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God. And this fict be Mine

Summary: seoraang Lee Sungmin yang mencoba melupakan cinta pertamanya ketika masih SMA dulu, kini harus bekerja di sebuah perusahaan manga. Yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Yang ternyata Namja yang membuat Sungmin jatuhcinta padanya, bahkan menyerahkan tubuhnya. Tapi itu dulu, dan kini Sungmin mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun. Akankah berhasil?/ KYUMIN/YAOI/RNR PLEASE !

Pair: Kyuhyun Sungmin

And other cast

A/N; Ff ini terinspirasi pas nonton Sekaiichi, anime yaoi gitu. Mungkin ceritanya bakal sama juga. Tapi tentu nya saya edit lagi.. di taruh di M karena ada NC nya nanti, sesuai animenya juga -,-

Okeh,, dari pada ngebacot gaje..

Happy Reading,,,...

KyuMin Is Real,,,,

.

.

.

_*10 years ago*_

"_akhirnya aku menemukannya" seorang namja berawakan pendek, tapi terlihat sangat manis berseru riang. Buku yang Ia cari, ternyata Ia temukan. _

"_ini buku ku, aku lebih duluan mengambilnya" Tanpa menyadari ternyata, ada seorang namja yang tengah memegang bukunya. Namja manis itu pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Berani sekali, mengambil bukunya. Itulah yang ada di pikiran namja manis ini._

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

"_E-evil?" Namja manis ini, terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran namja tampan yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya. Dengan cepat namja manis ini pun, melepaskan tangannya yang masih memegang buku itu._

"_ne? Kau tahu namaku?" Namja tampan bernama Evil itu, menatap namja manis yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya._

"_Ya, A-Aku tahu itu"_

"_Ah,, Baiklah siapa namamu?" Evil mendekatkan wajahnya, pada namja manis ini. Sehingga Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, mata foxy yang terus enggan memandangnya._

"_Lee Sungmin" Jawab namja manis itu, sungguh Sungmin sangat ingin lari dari tempat ini. Debaran jantungnya semakin kencang._

"_Ne, Kenapa kau tak mau melihatku?" Evil bertanya dengan sangat pelan, tapi tetap terdengar oleh Sungmin. Bayangkan saja, jarak mereka hanya 2 cm. Hembusan nafaspun sangat terasa. Itu semakin, membuat Sungmin gugup._

"_I-Itu, A-Ada yang Ingin aku sampaikan padamu" Entah apa yang membuat Sungmin berkata seperti itu. _

"_Ne? Kau ingin bicara apa?" Evil pun kini terlihat serius, dan mulai menjauhkan jaraknya dari Sungmin._

"_Sa-Saranghae"_

.

.

.

"Huah,, Aku harus berjuang keras kali ini. Ini hari pertamaku sebagai editor. Hwaiting Lee Sungmin" Sungmin, seorang namja manis kini tengah menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai seorang editor. Kini Ia tengah menggapai mimpi nya sebagai seorang author manga. Impiannya sejak kecil. Tentu saja, Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberi Tuhan padanya. SUJU Publishing, adalah tempat nya berkerja kali ini.

" Anda, Lee Sungmin?" sebuah suara khas seorang yeoja, membuat Sungmin menengok ke arahnya.

"Ne, Saya Lee Sungmin" Sungmin membungkkan badannya, sebagai rasa hormat. Tentu saja, IA harus ramah kepada semua pegawai disini. Ia yakin, wanita ini salah satu pegawai di SUJU Publishing.

"Kalau begitu, Anda ikut saya. Saya akan mengantar anda ke ruangan tempat anda bekerja Sungmin-shii. Tuan Cho juga sepertinya, masih ada di tempat itu" Yeoja itu terus berjalan melewati koridor yang ada di perusahaan ini. Tentu saja, dengan sungmin yang setia mengekorinya dibelakang. Menyimak apa yang yeoja ini katakan. Tentu saja, Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah ditempat Ia bekerja.

"Siapa itu Tuan Cho?"

"Tuan Cho, adalah Boss mu Sungmin-shii" Sungmin hanya mengannguk tanda mengerti, dan tetap mengekori yeoja cantik ini. Yeoja cantik ini pun berhenti, di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Membuat Sungmin, mau tidak mau ikut berhenti juga.

"Ini adalah ruangan kerjamu, Sungmin-shii. Masuklah" Sungmin pun mengangguk patuh, dan mulai membuka kenop pintu tersebut.

*Ceklek*

Pintu pun di buka oleh Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum bangga, ketika memasuki ruaangan itu. Tapi sungguh disayangkan orang-orang yang ada di sana terlihat seperti tidak bernyawa.

'_Mwo? Apa-Apaan ini? Kenapa tempat ini, sangat berantakan? Dan kenapa orang-orang disini seperti mayat hidup?'_ Teriak Sungmin frustasi, ketika melihat ruangan ini sangat berantakan.

Sungmin pun mencoba mendekati seseorang yang kini tengah terduduk di meja kerjanya dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan.

"Cho-Chogiyo" Sungmin hendak menyentuh pundak orang itu, tapi ,-

*Brukkkk*

Orang itu terjatuh dengan tidak elit, menyentuh lantai yang tak berdosa.

"Aigoooo,, tempat apa ini? Mengapa semua terlihat aneh" Sungmin menatap ngeri namja itu, yang masih menutup matanya. Tak merasakan kesakitan sama sekali, ketika terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hey,, Hey.. Bangunlah" Sungmin berjongkok dan menguncangkan bahu namja itu. Usahanya berhasil, namja itu sedikit membuka matanya.

"Waeyo?"

"E-Eto,, Aku pegawai baru di sini. Aku Lee Sungmin" Sungmin membungkukan badannya, dan kembali menatap namja itu yang kini terlihat senang.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga" Namja yang tadi tertidur di lantai itu segera bangkit, dan menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Ne,," Mencoba tersenyum, Sungmin pun menatap heran namja yang ada di depannya.

"Heyyy,, Boss.. dia datang" Namja yang ada di samping sungmin itu berteriak kencang. Membuat seorang namja yang sedari tadi terduduk dengan mata terpejam dan terhalangi buku itu membuka matanya. Mengangkat buku itu, dan melihat kearah Sungmin.

"Sudah datang kau rupanya. Cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu" Tanpa basa basi Namja yang di panggil Bos itu berdiri, dan menatap Sungmin dengan onyx tajamnnya langsung menyuruh Sungmin melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Ba-Baiklah" Sungmin pun dengan cepat bergegas untuk duduk di meja kosong yang sudah di siapkan pegawai lain untuknya.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah bos mu disini, Sungmin" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ah ralat bukan tersenyum. Melainkan menyeringai ketika melihat Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun segera mendekati Sungmin yang kini mulai membuka alat-alat menggambarnya. Sedangkan pegawai lain, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang hampir tertunda.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Sungmin kembali mendongkakan kepala nya untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Aku rasa tidak, Kyuhyun-shii" Sungmin pun kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"begitukah?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, dan terus mempersempit jaraknya.

"ne, sepertinya tidak" Sungmin pun segera berdiri, jujur jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun sangat dekat. Membuatnya tak karuan.

"Baiklah,, Ah iya, aku hampir saja lupa. Sungmin, bantu aku menemui Author manga yang akan kita publish minggu depan. Kita harus secepatnya menerbitkan komik buatannya" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dengan tajam, dan mulai menarik tangan Sungmin untuk keluar dari perusahaan itu. Dan segera bergegas untuk, menemui clien nya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-shhii,, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jalan ceritanya harus seperti apa. Aku benar-benar belum mengalami hal seperti itu" Seorang yeoja berambut panjang, berparas cantik itu kini terlihat sangat bingung.

"Aishh,, Hyorin-ah,, apa kau benar- benar belum mengalami yang namanya ciuman?" Kyuhyun sedikit membentak yeoja bernama Hyorin ini. Tentu saja, Ia marah. Project manga buatan Hyorin belum selesai. Sedangkan deadline nya hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi. Lebih parahnya lagi, masalah yang di hadapi Hyorin hhanya karena Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang berciuman.

"Miahae,, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya Kyuhyun-shhii" Hyorin tertunduk takut, ketika Ia terus saja dihujani death glare oleh kyuhyun.

"A-Apakah benar-benar tidak bisa Hyorin-shhi?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam, Kini mulai bertanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa" Hyorin mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar sudah bingung.

"Kalau begitu kau lihat ini, Hyo" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang masih terduduk untuk berdiri sampingnya.

"Baiklah, Apa yang Ak-,," Belum selesai Hyorin bicara. Kini yang tengah terlihat di hadapannya adalah,-

*Cupp

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada Sungmin, bukan hanya menempelkan. Tapi melumatnya dengan kasar, namun sangat lembut. Ciuman hangat yang membuat seorang Lee Sungmin membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar ketika menyadari Kyuhyun yang kini menciumnya di depan Hyorin. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin, bahkan menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar memperdalam ciumannya mereka. Tapi sungguh sangat disayangkan Sungmin berontak, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Seperti itulah yang namanya ciuman Hyorin-ah" Kyuhyun mengusap salivanya yang menempel di sudut bibirnya, dan kembali menatap Hyorin yang tengah cengo sekaligus kaget.

'_**Dia Gilaaaaaaaa'**_ teriak Sungmin dalam hati. Miris sekali, nasibnya. Hari pertama bekerja, Ia harus dicium oleh seorang namja di depan umum. Lebih parahnya di depan seorang yeoja yang kini seperti kehilangannya jiwanya,,..

And last mind to review please? :D

\entah lah tiba-tiba niat buat cerita kaya beginian. Gara-gara itu anime.. kkk,, yg udh nonton anime nya pasti tau…


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Astia Kishimoto

Title: Make you love me again

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Humor (?), Drama

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God. And this fict be Mine

Summary: seoraang Lee Sungmin yang mencoba melupakan cinta pertamanya ketika masih SMA dulu, kini harus bekerja di sebuah perusahaan manga. Yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Yang ternyata Namja yang membuat Sungmin jatuhcinta padanya, bahkan menyerahkan tubuhnya. Tapi itu dulu, dan kini Sungmin mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun. Akankah berhasil?/ KYUMIN/YAOI/RNR PLEASE !

WANING: OOC, ABAL, TYPO DLL

Pair: Kyuhyun X Sungmin

And other cast

_A/N; FF ini terinspirasi pas nonton Sekaiichi, anime yaoi gitu. Mungkin ceritanya bakal sama juga. Tapi tentu nya saya edit lagi.. di taruh di M karena ada NC nya nanti, sesuai animenya juga. Ceritanya sama kaya anime nya, sebut aja ini FF Cuma remake dari animenya. Cuma bakal di bedain dikit. Ada yang tanya ini dari anime apa? Ini dari anime __**SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI**__. Tonton deh, rame ceritanya. Seme nya ganteng semua, begitupun dengan uke nya kyeopta abbis _

Okeh,, dari pada ngebacot gaje..

Happy Reading,,,...

KyuMin Is Real,,,,

_**enJOY**_

.

.

.

"_nghhh,,," Lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir pouty namja manis yang kini tengah terbaring lemas di atas ranjang yang berukuran besar itu. Jangan lupakan dengan namja berparas tampan yang kini tengah menindih namja mungil itu, yang terus melakukan aktifitas yang membuat namja manis itu terus mendesah nikmat._

"_uhmmphh,, fashhhterrhhssh" Namja mungil itu mendesah tertahan, tentu saja karena bibirnya terus di bungkam namja tampan yang sedang menggenjot tubuh mungilnya. Membuatnya menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak karuan._

"_Akhh,,, evillhh,," namja mungil ini menghempaskan tubuhnya, saat merasakan sesuatu yang sedari tertahan kini sudah keluar._

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa,,, kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu? Aishhh,, kau harus melupakannya Lee Sungmin. Dia juga mungkin tidak mengenalmu lagi" Namja mungil berparas imut ini, kini menggerutu kesal. Ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama Namja yang seharusnya Ia lupakan.

"Err,, kau tak boleh mengingatnya lagi" Sungmin menepuk pipi chubynya pelan, tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh dari mata onyx kelam yang sedaritadi menatapnya.

"Sungmin-shii, Apa yang kau lakukan? Berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila" Namja berperawakan tinggi dan berwajah tampan itu- Cho Kyuhyun, yang mampu membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Kini tengah menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, dan menatap Sungmin kesal.

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun-sshii, ternyata kau sudah selesai dari meeting itu" Sungmin berdiri dan langsung membungkukan badannya, ketika menyadari bahwa namja yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Kyuhyun- Bos nya.

'_Huftt,, aku kira Ia akan minta maaf soal ciuman tadi'_

"Yah, Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Hyorin tadi. Dan apa kah kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas mu Sungmin-shii?"

'_Ah,, sial. Aku sama sekali belum memikirkan tentang itu'_

"Mi-Mianhae, aku sama sekali belum menemukan ide itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami kisah romatis seperti yang ada di komik itu" Sungmin kembali membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Gunakan imajinasimu Sungmin-shii. Banyak orang yang ingin bekerja di perusahaanku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jika kau tidak bisa bekerja, kau bisa langsung keluar dari perusahaan ini. Ingat Sungmin-shii project ini benar-benar harus segera diselesaikan"

"Aku mengerti Kyuhyun-shii. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi" ucap Sungmin sedikit senang mendengar saran sarkatik dari Bos nya. Baginya itu seperti sebuah motivasi untuk membuatnya menjadi yang lebih baik.

"Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik" Senyum mengembang di wajah Boss muda itu- Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah ceria Sungmin.

'_**Senyumnya benar-benar mirip Ming, Ah- tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin'**_ Batin Kyuhyun, ketika melihat senyum Sungmin yang menawan.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Sungmin-shii?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya pada Sungmin, sebelum namja manis itu akan meninggalkan ruangannya. Senyum Sungmin benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sosok yang sangat Ia rindukan sampai sekarang.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku baru saja bertemu denganmu" Ucap Sungmin, dengan senyum semanis mungkin pada Bos nya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Ia masih amat sangat kesal akibat kejadian ciuman tadi.

"Baiklah, kembali ke mejamu"

.

.

.

_**Glekk**_

"_**hah, leganya. Haus sekali" Sungmin meneguk kaleng coca bersoda itu sampai isi nya tandas. Hari ini udara sangat panas, Ia benar-benar haus sekali. Sungmin mengusap bibir nya pelan dengan ibu jarinya. Membersihkan sisa soda yang menempel di sudut bibir menggodanya itu, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang menatapnya dengan intens. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Cho Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Ming" Gerakan kilat dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berbalik ke arahnya. Membuat bibirnya dengan Sungmin bertubrukan.**_

_**Chuu**_

_**Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin. Hanya ciuman lembut, yang lama kelamaan menjadi pangutan liar. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Hingga membuat Sungmin lupa siapa namja yang tengah menciumnya ini. Kecipak saliva terdengar sangat jelas, menandakan ciuman ini sangat panas. Lidah yang saling bertautan satu sama lain.**_

"_**nghhh,,," Dan desahan kecil yang lolos dari bibir pouty milik Sungmin**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,, hah,, hah,," Sungmin terbangun dari mimpinya yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Berteriak ketika menyadari bahwa mimpinya akan semakin berjalan dengan alur yang menurutnya akan semakin liar.

"Aishhh,,, kenapa aku bermimpi berciuman dengan Kyuhyun? Aigooo kau sudah benar-benar gila Lee Sungmin. Gara-gara mimpi itu aku harus terbangun. Padahal aku masih sangat mengantuk" Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang big size nya, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi ketika mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi, dan bersiap bekerja. Dari pada harus memikirkan mimpi aneh itu" Sungmin beranjak ke kamar mandi, dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Bersiap sesegera mungkin untuk ke kantor nya atau menyiapkan barang-barang nya. Tentu saja. Sungmin sekarang akan pindah dari rumahnya ke sebuah apartement yang dekat dengan kantornya. Jarak rumahnya dengan kantornya sangat jauh. Maka dari itu, Ia memilih Apartement supaya lebih dekat. Walaupun terpaksa harus meninggalkan keluarga.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan gontai menelusuri perusahaan besar tempat Ia bekerja. Sungguh Ia masih sangat mengantuk. Kemarin malam Ia bergadang membaca komik Bishojou (serial cantik) sampai habis, hanya untuk mencari inspirasi untuknya sebagai seorang penulis manga. Dan itu cukup berhasil, akibat motivasi dari Bos nya- Kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha untuk beerja lebih keras.

"A-Annyeong" Sungmin berujar pelan, ketika Ia memasuki ruangan kerjanya yang kini terlihat beda dengan yang kemarin.

"Annyeong Sungmin-shii. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu bekerja di perusahaan ini. Semoga kau senang bekerja disini. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu kau bisa bertanya pada kami" ujar namja berambut pirang, dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Iya, kau bisa meminta bantuan kami berdua. Maafkan tentang kemarin. Keadaan ruangan ini benar-benar kacau, tapi lihatlah sekarang benar-benar rapi. Ini perayaan untukmu, karna bergabung dengan perusahaan ini" ucap namja manis berambut hitam yang kini tersenyum bangga.

'_Kenapa jadi aneh seperti ini. Mungkinkah aku salah ruangan?'_

"Kenalkan aku Lee Hyuk Jae, panggil saja Hyukie. Dan namja di sebelahku adalah Kim Ryeowook" ujar namja berambut pirang itu – Hyukie memperkenalkan dirinya dan Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"Ah, ne. Lee Sungmin imnida. Tapi apakah, ini benar-benar ruangan kerja ku yang kemarin?" Sungmin bertanya dengan ragu, pada kedua namja yang ada di depan. Sungguh Ia sangat aneh melihat ruangan ini. Kini ruangan ini di dominasi dengan warna pink, dan banyak sekali asesoris yang sangat lucu, seperti boneka dan lainnya. Beda dengan ruangan yang kemarin Ia temui, sangat berantakan.

"Hehehe, ini memang benar ruanganmu Sungmin-shii. Kau sama sekali tidak salah ruangan" Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah ne, Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali bekerja. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Mohon bantuannya" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya, dan setelah itu Ia kembali ke mejanya untuk meneruskan beberapa gambar yang harus Ia selesaikan secepat mungkin.

"Ah- Sungmin Apa kau benar-benar senang bekerja disini?" Ryeowook menginstrupsi kegiatan Sungmin yang kini tengah menggambar beberapa chara untuk sebuah komik. Sungmin pun dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, senyum manis kini terukir jelas di wajah Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, dari dulu aku sangat senang membaca dan juga menggambar. Maka dari itu, aku senang bekerja di SUJU Publishing. Kau tahu, Wookie-ah? Aku bahkan hampir tahu 1000 judul buku yang diterbitkan perusahaan ini" Sungmin tersenyum senang, ketika mengingat hobi membacanya. Tanpa menyadari tatapan kaget seorang namja bermata onyx padanya.

Deg !

'_**Mungkinkah Dugaanku memang benar?'**_

.

.

.

"huahhh~ Cape sekali. Akhirnya tugas ku selesai. Benar-benar melelahkan. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar mengantuk kali ini" Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruangan rest room untuk karyawan perusahaan ini.

"Aishh, aku benar-benar mengantuk. Untung saja, Umma sudah mengirimkan semua barangku ke Apartement ku. Kalau tidak, pasti tubuhku sudah remuk" Sungmin merenggangkan otot-otonya yang terasa pegal. Bahkan Ia kini sama sekali tidak menyadari seorang namja tampan sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sungmin" Namja itu- Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin pelan. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menoleh kepadanya.

"K-Kyuhyun-shii" Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap onyx milik Kyuhyun.

'_Kenapa aku selalu tidak pernah menyadari kalau dia selalu tiba-tiba ada di dekatku?'_

"Kali ini kau berhasil, Sungmin. Pekerjaanmu sangat bagus" Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum andalannya, dan menyodorkan sekaleng coke pada Sungmin.

"Untuk mu"

"G-Gomawo" Mau tidak mau, Sungmin mengambil coke itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Membuka coke itu, lalu meneguknya sama seperti Kyuhyun yang kini tengah meneguk coke itu.

'_Kenapa aku menjadi gugup jika berada di dekatnya?'_

"Apa kita benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraannya, menyimpan coke yang Ia pegang ke meja kecil yang ada didekatnya.

"Kau menayakan itu lagi, aku benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Aku baru bertemu pertama kali denganmu hanya kemarin" Sungmin mendengus kesal, pasalnya Kyuhyun selalu mengulang-ngulang pertanyaannya.

Brukk

"Benarkah? Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku, Ming?" Kyuhyun kini menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin di atas Sofa. Membuat coke yang Sungmin pegang, terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ya ! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal

"Aku akan mengingatkan mu"

Chuuu

Ucapan Kyuhyun berakhir dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin kasar, yang membuat Sungmin berontak. Tanpa menindahkan rontaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin. Menghisap dan digigitnya bibir itu.

"Akhhh" membuat Sungmin harus membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeksplorasi semua yang ada mulutnya. Mengabsen setiap inchi yang ada di goa hangat Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

Setelah cukup mengerjai bibir Sungmin, kini cumbuan Kyuhyun turun ke leher jenjang milik Sungmin. Di kecupnya leher mulus itu dan dihisapnya hingga meninggalkan satu tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Ya ! Cho Kyuhyun Kau benar-benar gila, aku ini namja. Kau tahu itu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal, setelah Kyuhyun sudah menandainya. Kini sungmin sudah membenarkan posisinya. Kembali duduk di sofa itu. Sedang Kyuhyun kini tengah berdiri dan menatap Sungmin.

"Kau bilang kau sangat mencintai ku. Kau bahkan rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk ku. Apa kau lupa, eoh?"

"Apa maksudmu?" sungguh Sungmin sangat bingung dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Aku adalah senior mu, Min. Aku di kenal sebagai Evil Cho. Apa kau masih lupa?"

'_Eh? MWO? E- EVIL? E-VIL? BENARKAH? ANDWAEEEEEEEE'_

"Aku akan membuatmu mengakui bahwa kau mencintaiku, Min. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepada ku lagi" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya, dan mulai meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah mencerna semua ucapan Kyuhyun.

'_Mwoya? Apa benar Cho Evil itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa sangat beda. Rambutnya dulu berwarna hitam, dan sekarang Ia berwarna coklat. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'_

.

.

.

"Hufhhttt,, Untung saja barang-barang sudah ada di Apartement. Tinggal menatanya" Setelah kejadian tadi, Sungmin segera pulang ke Apartement nya. Sungguh kepalanya sangat penat, jika harus mengingat semua kejadian tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin Apartement ini akan melupakan sejenak penatnya akibat pekerjaannya dan juga perasaannya.

"Ah- Apa aku sebaiknya menyapa tetangga baruku? Seharusnya begitu, aku harus akrab dengannya. Baiklah aku akan menyapanya" Sungmin kini keluar dari pintu apartementnya. Tentu saja untuk menemui tetangga barunya itu.

Braakkk

Pintu ditutup keras oleh Sungmin, dan kini Ia melihat sepasang kaki ada di hadapannya.

'_Mungkinkah dia tetangga baruku?'_

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku tetangga baru mu disini. Mohon bantuannya" Sungmin langsung membungkukan badannya, tanpa menoleh kearah tetangga barunya itu.

"Ya, senang mengetahui bahwa kau kini menjadi tetangga baruku" Suara namja yang sangat Sungmin kenal membalas sapaanya, yang membuat Sungmin refleks medongkakkan kepalanya, dan,-

"Kyaaaaa,- C-Cho K-Kyuhyunn"

"Ne, Mohon bantuannya" seringaian kini terlihat menghiasi wajah stoic nya itu, ketika mengetahui tetangga barunya adalah namja yang Ia incar.

T.B.C

And Last Mind to review?

Mianhae, untuk keterlambatan fict ini. Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumya. Jeongmal gomawo ^^

Maaf juga yah, saya beneran banyak hutang ff.

**Big Thanks to**_: KyuLoveMin, Liaa, Qniee love nest, Kwon jia, JoBel13ve, Kim soo nie, kyumin forever, Choi sila, __nannaa__, __shiRan-chan__, __MissELFVIP__, Rosa Damascena, __chiikyumin__, __KyuMinHyuk1019__, Kyuyoon Cho, Chorheya, Kanaya, ming0101, PumpkinSparKyumin, __reaRelf__, cho minimi, Sparkyu-Min, difayewok, __sparkyumin13__, __babyCHO__, __CiputSML.1307__, __Qhia503__, kyuminalways89, __Rima KyuMin Elf__, __Zahra Amelia__, __ammyikmubmik__, __ImSFS__, love, __Iam E.L.F and JOYer__, __HeeYeon__, rafk, __Cho Minnie__, QQ KyuminShipper, __Park Min Rin__, dessykyumin, __DANHOBAKMING1__, __Gaem Guixian__, __Yefah KyuminShippClouds__, dha kyumin, __kerorokeyen__, km, __Kyurin Minnie__, __bunyming__, Princess kyumin, Fariny, Minimi, __Miyoori29__, __nikyunmin__, __horsiwon__, kyutmin, lalalala, and ALL GUEST ^^_

Qniee love nest, Gaem Guixian: umurnya pas flashback min itu 16, sedangkan Kyu 17. Jd kyu itu senior nya ming di sekolah. Iya, min beneran lupa ^^

Kwon jia, ming0101, rafk: anime nya sekaiichi hatsukoi ^^

Kim soo nie, Kanaya, dessykyumin: disini di jelasin kok ^^

Park Min Rin: iya, animenya yaoi ^^

Princess kyumin: Nc nya gk di chap ini. Aku ikutin alur anime nya soalnya.. paling di chap 4 atau 5 ^^

Miyoori29:gak kok, itu Cuma flashback awal. Flashback nya sebenernya masih banyak ^^

Kalau mau tanya bisa PM atau ke twitter aku aja astia_joyer ^^

AND LAST MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Make you love me again

Rate: M

Genre: Romance,Drama

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God. And this fict be Mine

Summary: seoraang Lee Sungmin yang mencoba melupakan cinta pertamanya ketika masih SMA dulu, kini harus bekerja di sebuah perusahaan manga. Yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Yang ternyata Namja yang membuat Sungmin jatuhcinta padanya, bahkan menyerahkan tubuhnya. Tapi itu dulu, dan kini Sungmin mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun. Akankah berhasil?/

WANING: OOC, ABAL, TYPO DLL

Pair: Kyuhyun X Sungmin

WonKyu (?)

And other cast

_A/N; FF ini terinspirasi pas nonton Sekaiichi, anime yaoi gitu. Mungkin ceritanya bakal sama juga. Tapi tentu nya saya edit lagi.. di taruh di M karena ada NC nya nanti, sesuai animenya juga. Ceritanya sama kaya anime nya, sebut aja ini FF Cuma remake dari animenya. Cuma bakal di bedain dikit. Ada yang tanya ini dari anime apa? Ini dari anime __**SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI**__._

_Maaf telat update :'(_

Happy Reading,,,...

KyuMin Is Real,,,,

_**enJOY**_

.

.

.

_Prev :_

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku tetangga baru mu disini. Mohon bantuannya" Sungmin langsung membungkukan badannya, tanpa menoleh kearah tetangga barunya itu._

"_Ya, senang mengetahui bahwa kau kini menjadi tetangga baruku" Suara namja yang sangat Sungmin kenal membalas sapaanya, yang membuat Sungmin refleks medongkakkan kepalanya, dan,-_

"_Kyaaaaa,- C-Cho K-Kyuhyunn"_

"_Ne, Mohon bantuannya" seringaian kini terlihat menghiasi wajah stoic nya itu, ketika mengetahui tetangga barunya adalah namja yang Ia incar._

_Chapter 3_

"YA! Kyu ! apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau harus cepat mengirimkan semua data ini pada Eunji" Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah yang sangat tampan dan berkarisma ini, kini tengah berteriak dengan sangat keras memarahi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Ruangan kerja yang tadinya sunyi, karena kini semua karyawan editor tengah berkonsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaannya, kini harus terganggu gara-gara teriakan dari namja tampan itu-Choi Siwon. Ah- pemandangan seperti ini memang sudah menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para karyawan disini, kecuali dengan Sungmin yang memang menjadi karyawan baru.

"Aishh,, aku tau hyung. Kau tak usah berteriak seperti itu padaku Siwon-shii" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Baiklah, terserah. Yang aku inginkan hanya kau harus segera menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu"

"hm,, ada Sungmin di sampingku. Kau tenang saja"

"Sungmin? Nugu?" Siwon bertanya dengan raut wajah penasarannya. Ah- Ia sepertinya pernah medengar nama itu. Tapi entahlah, Ia lupa di mana mendengarnya.

"Dia Lee Sungmin. Editor baru di sini" Kyuhyun menngarahkan jari telunjuknya, ke arah Sungmin yang kini tengah sibuk menyelesaikan sketsa gambarannya. Tidak menggubris keributan yang ada di hadapannya.

Perlahan Siwon pun mendekat ke arah , Ada rasa tidak suka ketika Ia melihat Sungmin.

"Kau? Lee Sungmin?" Siwon menatap tajam Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menoleh cepat ke arah Siwon yang sekarang tengah berada di belakangnya. Dengan refleks Sungmin segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"A-Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim. Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Aku tahu itu, lebih baik selesaikan pekerjaanmu" Siwon lalu kembali meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri mematung menatapnya.

"Wookie-ah, dia itu siapa?" Sungmin kembali duduk di meja kerjanya, dan mulai bertanya tentang Siwon pada Ryeowook yang masih sibuk menggambar beberapa sketsa.

"Dia itu Direktur Choi. Uhm, sahabat Kyu sajangnim. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat dekat, seperti sepasang kekasih. Hehehe, kau pasti heran dengannya kan?" Ryeowook terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat beberapa moment WonKyu yang selalu menghiasi perusahaan ini. Tanpa menyadari raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, Siwon sajangnim tadi terlihat tidak suka padamu pasti karena Ia takut kehilangan Kyuhyun"

"Ah, ne. Gomawo sudah memberitahuku Wookie-ah" Sungmin kembali menatap kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

'_**kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Aish,, itu tak ada hubungannya denganku'**_

.

.

.

"Ah,, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah" Sungmin merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa sketsa gambarnya, yang memang harus segera di selesaikan.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku segera pulang" Dengan cepat Sungmin membereskan semua barangnya, dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari ruangan kerja itu. Sampai langkahnya terhenti di dekat lift, ketika melihat dua orang namja yang Ia kenali, tengah tertawa ringan. Siapa lagi selain, Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

'_**Aku belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu'**_

"haha, aku tau bisa kapan saja ke apartement ku"

"Ya, aku pasti akan selalu kesana"

Entah lah, Sungmin merasa sangat tidak menyukai pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dengan berat hati, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka. Hey! Jangan salah sangka, Sungmin tidak ingin menghampiri WonKyu, tetapi Ia ingin menggunakan lift itu.

**Sreettt**

Sungmin berjalan tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Menekan tombol lift, agar terbuka. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin berjalan melewatinya, dengan cepat memanggil namja manis itu.

"Sungmin-shii, Tunggu ! kita pulang bersama" Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih setia menunggu pintu lift itu terbuka.

_**Tingg**_

Pintu Lift terbuka, dengan cepat Sungmin masuk ke dalam lift dan menutupnya dengan cepat sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam lift bersamanya.

"Yah! Sungmin ! kenapa kau menutupnya?" Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal, ketika Sungmin langsung menutup pintu lift itu.

"Hyung, aku pulang duluan" Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Siwon tanpa melihat ke arah namja berlesung pipit itu yang kini menatap Kyuhyun tidak rela.

.

.

.

"Yahh ! kenapa kau ada di sini, eoh? Mengikutiku sampai naik kereta dan berdesakan disini. Menyebalkan sekali" Sungmin mencibir pelan, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ah- Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Sungmin benar-benar tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan mengikutinya.

"Kau lupa bahwa aku adalah tetangga barumu Lee Sungmin, dan rumah kita itu dekat" Kyuhyun mulai mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sungmin. Tentu saja, karena orang-orang yang ada di kereta berdesakan. Kereta ini benar-benar terasa panas.

'_**Sial, aku lupa tentang hal itu !'**_

"ne, arraseo. Aku baru mengingatnya" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, enggan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak 10cm di depannya.

"Kau menjauhiku, Lee Sungmin!"

"huh? Siapa yang menjauhimu Kyu sajangnim. Mungkin itu hanya firasatmu saja"

"Tidak, tadi ketika di lift kau menjauhiku Min. Wae?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens. Tatapan yang terlihat seperti ingin menguliti Sungmin saat itu juga.

"Ti-"

**Brrraakkkkkk**

Tubuh Sungmin terjatuh tepat di pelukan Kyuhyun, ketika terjadi guncangan kecil di kereta itu.

"Gwaenchana, Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

"N-Ne, Gwaenchana. Maaf merepotkan mu" Sungmin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun. Membalikan badannya menghadap pemandangan di balik kaca kereta itu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya miris.

'_**Dia menatapku. Kyuhyun menatapku'**_

.

.

.

"Akhh, lelah sekali hari ini. Huh, sebaiknya aku segera tidur" Sungmin meletakan tas nya di sofa. Ia baru saja sampai di Apartementnya. Sungmin melihat ke sekitar ruang tamu dan Ia menemukan storyboard di sana.

"Ah,, ternyata sudah sampai. Tak ku sangka jika Yunho hyung mengirimnya secepat ini" Sungmin mendekati storyboard itu, dan mulai mencobanya.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan tidur dulu" Dan Sungmin mulai kembali bekerja, mengerjakan beberapa sketsa gambarnya yang belum selesai.

Sungmin terus meneruskan gambarnya, dan mulai membaca beberapa fax yang keluar dari storyboard tersebut.

"huah,, aku tidak mengerti lagi. Haruskah aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun lagi?" Sungmin mengambil semua gambaran sketsanya.

"sebaiknya aku mengirim fax ke Kyuhyun" Sungmin mulai mengetik beberapa kata di storyboard tersebut. Sampai-

'_**Munchewaseo,, munchewaseo'**_

I-phone putih Sungmin berbunyi. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengangkatnya.

"ne, yoboseyo?"

"Ya ! Lee Sungmin ! kenapa kau mengirim fax itu padaku? Kau tetanggaku kan? Kenapa tak ke apartement ku saja, hah?" Teriakan suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar kesal di sebrang sana.

"eh? Haruskah?"

"Tentu. Dalam hitungan lima kau tak sampai, aku tak akan membantu mu" Dan telfon itu pun terputus. Sungmin yang mendengar ancaman dari Kyuhyun, segera membawa sketsa yang Ia gambar tadi dan keluar dari Apartementnya.

**Tapp Tapp**

Sungmin kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu Apartement Kyuhyun. Menatap pintu itu dengan gugup.

"Apa sebaiknya aku masuk saja yah? Atau aku memasukan gambaran ku lewat pintu" Sungmin bermonolog sendiri, sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

**Cekkleekk**

Terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah membuka pintu itu. Menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan onyx nya.

"Masuklah, Min" Suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Dengan cepat namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun gugup.

"err,, sebaiknya aku menunggu di apartementku saja. Kau saja yang mengoreksi pekerjaanku. Jika sudah selesai kau bisa menelfonku, dan aku akan mengambilnya" Jawab Sungmin dengan menundukan wajahnya. Entahlah, ia benar-benar gugup dengan Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Tidak, kau harus menunggu di dalam Apartementku" Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam Apartementnya.

"duduklah, dan aku akan mengoreksi semua pekerjaanmu" Sungmin dengan cepat menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun. Duduk di sofa dengan manis, dan mencoba menahan kantuknya. Tentu saja, ini masih tengah malam.

'_**Ah,, aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin tidur'**_

Kyuhyun masih mengoreksi semua gambaran Sungmin, masih ada beberapa gambar Sungmin yang salah. Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai" Kyuhyun membuyarkan keheningan di Apartement itu.

"Ah, jinjja? Gomawo Kyu sajangnim" Sungmin mulai berdiri, dan mengambil sketsa gambaran yang sudah di koreksi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Gamshamnida" Sungmin membungkuk hormat, dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu Apartement Kyuhyun. Tapi langkahnya terhenti-.

"Kau cemburu padaku kan, Ming?" Suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, eoh?"

"Sudah jelas kau cemburu padaku dan Siwon hyung. maka dari itu kau menjauhiku. Benar kan?"

"T-Tidak. Lagi pula aku sudah punya yeojachingu" Sungmin mencoba menutupi kebohongannya, dengan enggan menatap Kyuhyun.

'_**Jika aku berkata bahwa aku mempunyai yeojachingu, Kyuhyun pasti akan menjauhi'**_

"Benarkah kau mempunyai kekasih?" Kyuhyun mulai menatap Sungmin intens. Seakan mencari sebuah kebohongan.

"T-Tentu saja"

"kalau begitu tatap aku" Kyuhyun mulai mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin terpaksa menoleh padanya. Hingga Kyuhyun kini bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sungmin di wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berbo-hmmpptt" Dan ucapan Sungmin terhenti oleh sebuah benda yang kenyal namun lembut itu membungkan bibirnya. Yah! Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin, melumatnya dengan sangat lembut. Membuat Sungmin harus menyadari ciuman ini ketika kertas sketsa yang ada di tangannya terjatuh.

**Brraakkk**

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin sampai jatuh kelantai, tanpa melepaskan pangutan bibirnya.

"enghhh" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun. Tapi nihil, tangannya di genggam erat oleh Kyuhyun sehingga Sungmin sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Tangannya kini, bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin.

"enghhh" Sungmin melengguh ketika tangan Kyuhyun yang dengan sengaja menyentuh nipplenya.

'_**Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi'**_

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya Ia bisa terlepas dari kungkungan tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Sungmin kembali membereskan kertas yang berserakan dan mulai keluar dari Apartement Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang" Sungmin pergi tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat memerah kali ini.

"Minn"

_**Bruukkk**_

Tanpa sengaja Sungmin menabrak seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Siwon.

"Mi-Mianhae" Sungmin kembali membungkukan tubuhnya, tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Siwon yang kini tengah masuk ke Apartement Kyuhyun.

_**Brrraakkk**_

Sungmin menutup pintu Apartementnya dengan keras. Tubuhnya kini terasa lemas dan panas. Dengan refleks Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di dekat pintu. Memeluk lututnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"_**Astaggaa,, dia menyentuhku. Kenapa aku kembali merasakan ini?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Min-ah, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan gambaran mu?" Suara Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu menoleh.

"Ah, ne. Sedang aku kerjakan hyung" Sungmin tersenyum kaku. Entahlah Ia daritadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Kau sudah menghubungi eunji kan? Besok komik ini benar-benar harus di publish"

"Ne, Hyung. aku sudah menghubunginya, Ia bilang mungkin besok akan selesai"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Sesudah ini kau bisa langsung pulang dengan Kyuhyun" Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan mulai kembali berkonsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, dan Sungmin mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ming, kita pulang bersama" Suara kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ta-Tapi?"

"Apa? Rumah kita satu arah kan. Kajja" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, dan mulai keluar dari perusahaan manga terbesar di Seoul itu.

.

.

.

"Kyu, apa deadline nya benar-benar besok?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Kini mereka tengah ada di kereta. Tidak lagi seperti kereta yang berdesakan waktu itu.

"Ne, kau harus menyelesaikannya. Tenang saja, yang terpenting ada Eunji yang harus menyelesaikan gambarnya. Kau hanya perlu mengoreksinya. Kau dengar itu kan min?" Suara Kyuhyun terhenti ketika merasakan hembusan nafas teratur di daerah lehernya. Ternyata Sungmin sudah tertidur pulas di bahunya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Ah- Sungguh menggemaskan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang tertidur pulas di bahunya.

.

.

.

**Krriinggggg Krriinnggg**

"unghhh" Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan, akibat suara alarm yang berdering dengan sangat keras. Sungmin mulai mendudukan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"nghh,, aku tidur nyenyak sekali" Sungmin mulai menggerakan tangannya, untuk mematikan alarm yang masih berbunyi. Sampai tangannya menemukan sebuah lengan kekar. Dengan cepat Sungmin mulai menoleh, dan membuka matanya lebar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ke-Kenapa kau ada satu tempat tidur dengan ku?" Sungmin berteriak dengan sangat keras, hingga membuat namja yang tidur di sebelahnya itu terbangun.

"Berisik" Namja itu- Kyuhyun menutup telinganya, dan mulai mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

"yahh! Jawab pertanyaanku Kyu!" Sungmin menarik selimut, dan mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang half naked. Ia tak mungkin akan berteriak sekecang ini, jika Ia dan Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan half naked.

"Kau tertidur di kereta. Dan aku membawamu ke apartementku"

"Kenapa tidak kau antarkan aku ke apartementku saja, eoh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka, dan mulai kembali memakai kemejanya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Aku terlalu malas" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. "kau bangun terlalu pagi Min"

"Ta-Tapi kita tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan menundukan wajahnya. Ah- Wajahnya kini terlihat bersemu merah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Err,, I-Itu. Kita tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kan?"

"menurutmu?" Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai mesum menatap Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya! Baiklah aku pulang ! dan akan bersiap ke kantor" Sungmin mulai pergi keluar kamar Kyuhyun, dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

T.B.C

Haiii haiiii,,,

Aduhh maaff.. aku ngaret banget update fict ini :'( jeongmal mianhae. Seriusan tugas aku banyak banget.. maaf yah :'( ini aja aku lg libur buat tik ff ini.

Gini deh, biar ff nya gk terbengkalai. Gimana kalau aku tamatin satu2 dulu. Kalian tinggal pilih aku mau tamatin FF yang mana.

Pervert evil

Make you love me again

My lovely pet

Sprout kyumin ver

Kiss or dead

Can I Love You

Kalian tinggal pilih aja, mana yang mau aku tamatin duluan :'(

Gomawo untuk yang udah review. Big thanks buat kalian semua chingudeul.. mumumu :****

Review again juseyo ^^

Sign

Astia morichan ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Make you love me again

Rate: M

Genre: Romance,Drama

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God. And this fict be Mine

Summary: seoraang Lee Sungmin yang mencoba melupakan cinta pertamanya ketika masih SMA dulu, kini harus bekerja di sebuah perusahaan manga. Yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Yang ternyata Namja yang membuat Sungmin jatuhcinta padanya, bahkan menyerahkan tubuhnya. Tapi itu dulu, dan kini Sungmin mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun. Akankah berhasil?/

WANING: OOC, ABAL, TYPO DLL

Pair: Kyuhyun X Sungmin

WonKyu (?)

And other cast

_A/N; FF ini terinspirasi pas nonton Sekaiichi, anime yaoi gitu. Mungkin ceritanya bakal sama juga. Tapi tentu nya saya edit lagi.. di taruh di M karena ada NC nya nanti, sesuai animenya juga. Ceritanya sama kaya anime nya, sebut aja ini FF Cuma remake dari animenya. Cuma bakal di bedain dikit. Ada yang tanya ini dari anime apa? Ini dari anime __**SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI**__._

_Maaf telat update :'(_

Happy Reading,,,...

KyuMin Is Real,,,,

_**enJOY**_

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari-lari kecil di koridor tempat Ia bekerja, SUJU Publlishing tepatnya. Namja manis itu berlari sambil membawa beberapa kertas di tangannya. Ia akan menunjukan hasil pekerjaannya ini pada Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Sungmin sampai di ruangan tempat biasa Ia bekerja. Disana ada Ryeowook, Yunho, dan juga Kyuhyun yang juga tengah sibuk mengerjakan beberapa sketsa dan proposal. Sungmin dengan perlahan mendekat kearah Kyuhun. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Ah-Bosnya ini masih sama tampannya seperti dulu. Walaupun hari ini Kyuhyun hanya memakai celana jeans, dan T-shirt biasa dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. Serta kacamata yang bertengger di wajah tampannya itu. Membuat Sungmin terpaku sejenak untuk memperhatikan wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-shii, a-aku ingin memberikan proposal yang telah aku buat" Sungmin pun menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi Ia pegang pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menoleh dan menatap Sungmin yang masih memegang proposalnya. Kyuhyun pun mengambil proposal yang ada di tangan Sungmin. Lalu membukanya, dan membaca proposal itu. Sementara Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun serta berharap bahwa Ia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

"Apa ini bisa disebut proposal Sungmin-shii?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan proposalku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada kecewa.

"Tentu saja, sebaiknya cepat kau benarkan proposal ini. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi kau harus melakukan meeting pertamamu dengan beberapa CEO disini. Kau harus melakukan yang terbaik Minng" Kyuhyun berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Sungmin, menatap Sungmin dengan lembut dan membuat Sungmin terpaku beberapa saat.

"Semangatlah, Ming" Kyuhyun menyentuh dahi Sungmin, dan mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya. Lalu Ia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam di meja kerjanya.

'_**Dia menyentuhku lagi, rasanya masih sama seperti dulu'**_

Sekarang Sungmin sudah kembali di mejanya. Dia kini tengah berkutat dengan komputernya untuk menyelesaikan proposalnya.

"Aishh, kenapa susah sekali? Haruskah aku bertanya lagi pada Kyuhyun" Sungmin bergumam pelan, sambil terus mengetik beberapa kata lalu Ia akan menghapusnya lagi. Seperti itu berulang kali. Bahkan Sungmin sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada namja tampan yang tengah memandanginya sambil memegang coca di tangannya

"Butuh bantuan, eoh?" Sapa namja tampan itu-Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Sungmin. Dengan cepat Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan gugup dan tak lupa rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ti-Tidak aku tak butuh bantuanmu" Tolak Sungmin halus, dan mencoba menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, jarak mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Sungmin bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya.

"Tapi yang aku lihat kau tak bisa mengerjakannya Ming" Kyuhyun semakin mempersempit jarkanya dengan Sungmin.

'_**Ini terlalu dekat. Jarak Kyuhyun terlalu dekat denganku. Menjauhlah Kyu'**_

"Tidak usah aku akan melakukannya sendiri" Sungmin kembali mencoba fokus, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun meraih wajahnya. Lalu benda kenyal dan lembut itu menempel dibibir Sungmin. Ya! Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Menghisap bibir ranum Sungmin sekilas sebelum Sungmin melepaskannya dengan kasar.

**Pletakk**

"Yahh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat? Ini di kantor Kyu" Sungmin mendaratkan jitakan keras di kepala Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tak usah sampai menjitakku Ming. Aku hanya berniat baik, ingin menolongmu supaya kau tak terlalu stres dengan pekerjaanmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjauh dari Sungmin.

"Kau menyebalkan Kyuhyun-shii" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah yang merah padam. Sungmin kembali mencoba melanjutkan proposalnya. Sampai sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan. Membuat KyuMIn menoleh kearahnya.

"Ehm,, kenapa kau disini Kyu?" Yah, dia-Siwon kini tengah berdiri menatap tajam Sungmin dengan tatapan yang seolah bisa menguliti Sungmin saat itu juga. Membuat Sungmin menundukan kepalanya karena takut.

"Aku hanya membantu Sungmin" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan datar.

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu, Kyu. Biarkan Sungmin mengerjakan proposalnya dengan serius" Siwon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Membuat Kyuhyun menggedikan bahunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku pergi" Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan meja kerja Sungmin. Dan meninggalkan Sungmin bersama dengan Siwon.

"Sungmin-shii" Panggil Siwon, setelah dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah mulai menjauh.

"Ya, sajangnim?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun, dia milikku. Jangan coba berani mendekatinya" Ucap Siwon dengan nada serius

"K-Kau salah paham. Aku dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun" Ucap Sungmin dengan gugup. Jujur saja, Ia takut kepada Siwon yang terus memandanginya tajam seperti itu.

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus menjauh dari Kyuhyun" Siwon pun lalu membalikan badannya, dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

'_**Apakah Kyuhyun menyukain Siwon juga? Kenapa Siwon begitu overprotectif?'**_

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin kembali bekerja di SUJU Publishing. Dari hari kemarin Ia mencoba melupakan pikirannya antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Entahlah, bayang-bayang antara hubungan Kyuhyun dan Siwon selalu terngiang dipikirannya. Membuat Sungmin penasaran. Dan hari ini, Ia harus menayakan hubungan mereka. Terlihat di depan Sungmin, ada Yunho yang tengah berjalan didepannya. Sungmin pun dengan cepat berlari kecil, sehingga kini Ia bisa sejajar dengan Yunho.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung" Sapa Sungmin ramah. Yunho pun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Sungmin. Lalu namja itu pun ikut tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi juga, Sungminie. Tumben sekali kau datang pagi"

"Hehe, Iya. Aku kan harus melanjutkan proposalku hyung" Sungmin dan Yunho kembali berjalan, sambil berbincang.

"Ah, iya juga. Besok kau harus meeting dengan beberapa CEO itu"

"Ne, Hyung. ehmm, Hyung-ah. Bolehkah aku bertanya padammu?"

"Tentu saja, Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Minnie?"

"Apakah Siwon dan Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan yang errr kau tau lah hyung apa maksudku"

"Mungkin iya, Mungkin juga tidak. Setahuku mereka itu sangat dekat. Seluruh divisi di kantor ini bahkan mengetahui bahwa mereka sangat dekat" Yunho terkekeh pelan, Ia berfikir bahwa Sungmin ini cemburu pada Siwon.

"Oh, aku baru tahu. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku hyung" Sungmin pun tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ada rasa sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun dan Siwon sangat dekat. Pantas saja Siwon menyuruhnya agar menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Siwon kini sudah sampai di lift. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam lift, dan Sungmin tercegang ketika melihat siapa yang ada di dalam lift itu.

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun-shii" Sapa Yunho ketika Ia dan Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam lift itu.

"Selamat pagi juga Yunho-shii. Ah, ya. Apa kau sudah membaca email ku mengenai projek dari Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengabaikan kehadiran Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terdiam di belakang, menatap mereka berdua yang sepertinya tengah asyik berbincang.

"Tentu saja aku sudah membacanya, dan aku akan mengerjakannya dengan segera Kyu" balas Yunho hendak bergegas keluar lift ketika bunyi lift itu menandakan lantai 5. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Kyu, Min" Dan Yunho pun keluar dari Lift, meninggalkan KyuMIn disana.

"Eh,, Yunhoo hyungg. Tungguu" Teriak Sungmin ketika Yunho telah keluar dan digantikan dengan tertutupnya pintu Lift itu. Kini hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ada disana.

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak menyapaku, Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun disertai dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Yunho hyung" ucap Sungmin sedatar mungkin, sambil membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang seakan menerkamnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang sapa aku, Ming"

"Tidak mau"

'_**kenapa Yunho hyung harus meninggalkanku dengan Kyuhyun berdua. Oh, shittt. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari lift ini'**_

"Aku bos mu, dan kau harus menyapaku" ucap Kyuhyun keras kepala, entahlah hari ini Kyuhyun sangat ingin Sungmin mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

"hah, baiklah. Semangat pagi Kyuhyun-shi" Sungmin mendesah pelan, dan akhirnya mengalah untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Kyuhyun. Membuat namja tampan itu menyunggingkan seringaiannya yang terlihat tampan.

"Selamat pagi juga, Sungmin-shii" Setelah mengucapkan kembali sapaan selamat pagi itu, akhirnya pintu lift itu terbuka. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus dengan cepat keluar, dan berjalan menuju divisi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini kembali disibukan dengan proposalnnya, dan karena hal itu juga membuat Sungmin ada di toko buku ini. Sungmin pun masuk kedalam toko buku tersebut. Dari depan toko itu sudah terpajang banyaknya komik Bishojou. Sungmin pun menghampiri stan komik bishojou. Disana banyak sekali anak SMA yang melirik ke arahnya. Ada juga yang berbisik pelan, sambil menatap Sungmin aneh. Tentu saja mereka menatap Sungmin seperti itu, kan sangat jarang sekali seorang lelaki membaca komik anak perempuan yang dibumbui rasa cinta dalam ceritanya. Beda dengan komik Bishounen yang didalamnya terdapat banyak pertempuran.

'_**Hah, aku ditatap seperti itu lagi. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat mengambil beberapa komik ini'**_

Sungmin dengan cepat mengambil beberapa komik yang ada dihadapannya. Tanpa melihat judulnya. Ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari toko buku ini. Tapi sebuah suara yang memanggil nama Sungmin membuat Sungmin langsung menoleh cepat.

"Sungmin-shii, kau kah itu?" Sungmin pun dengan cepat membalikan badannya, dan tersenyum ketika melihat yeoja yang sangat cantik itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Hyojin-ah, kau disini ternyata" Sapa Sungmin pada yeoja cantik itu-Hyojin.

"hehe, iya. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu,Oppa" Hyojin terseyum malu, menatap Sungmin. Mereka adalah teman satu SMA dulu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar di cafe yang ada didekat sini, kau mau? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol" Sungmin pun kembali meletakan komik yang Ia pegang. Lalu menarik tangan Hyojin keluar dari toko buku tersebut.

Dan sekarang disini lah, mereka. Disebuah cafe yang terlihat sangat casual. Pengunjung dicafe ini hanya beberapa pasangan saja. Sungmin dan Hyojin kini duduk di sudut cafe. Dan kemudian memesan soda dengan gelas yang ukurannya sangat besar. Ah, kebiasaan Hyojin masih tidak berubah.

"Aku merindukanmu, Oppa. Sekarang kau bekerja dimana?" Tanya Hyojin sambil meneguk soda yang tadi dia pesan.

"SUJU Publishing" jawab Sungmin singkat lalu ikut meneguk soda yang ia pesan. Beda dengan Hyojin. Yeoja cantik itu memesan 5 gelas soda dalam ukuran besar. Sedangkan sungmin hanya satu gelas.

"kau tidak berubah Oppa. Tetap saja tampan" Puji Hyojin setelah Ia menghabiskan ke 5 gelas soda tersebut. Lalu yeoja itu berdiri. "Aku ingin ketoilet dulu, Oppa" Ucap Hyojin sambil berdiri seperti orang mabuk. Otomatis Sungmin pun ikut berdiri. Dan akhirnya tubuh Hyojin oleng, dengan cepat Sungmin menarik tangannya. Hingga kini mereka berpelukan.

**Brukk**

Tubuh sungmin menabrka seseorang di belakangnya, ketika Ia menangkap tubuh Hyojin.

"Sungmin –shii, kenapa kau disni?" suara yang terdengar familiar itu memanggil Sungmin, membuat Sungmin dengan cepat menoleh. Mata foxy Sungmin terpaku, ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia-Kyuhyun.

"A-Aku sedang bersama temanku, Kyuhyun-shii" ucap Sungmin pelan, dan Ia melihat Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian melangkah menjauhi Sungmin ketika seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku disini" Yeoja cantik itu memanggil Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri yeoja itu.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Rasa sakit itu kembali Ia rasakan, ketika Kyuhyun bersama yeoja itu.

"Sungmin Oppa,, apakah itu Cho Kyuhyun?" Hyojin yang masih dipelukan Sungmin bertanya. Membuat Sungmin menoleh dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, dia Cho Kyuhyun"

"Whaaa, tak kusangka aku bisa melihatnya langsung. Dia benar-benar sangat tampan. Apa yeoja yang tadi adalah pacarnya?" Tanya Hyojin penasaran, jujur saja Hyojin mengidolakan Kyuhyun. Ia sering melihat Kyuhyun di majalah bisnis.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu" Sungmin pun kembali duduk di mejanya. Mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Tapi setahuku Kyuhyun itu adalah playboy kelas kakap. Pasti pacarnya banyak" oceh Hyojin, membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang"

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin sudah ada di depan apartementnya. Ia lalu masuk kedalam lift. Tapi ketika Ia akan menekan tombol lift itu seseorang berlari dengan cepat dan menahannya. Sehingga membuat pintu lift itu tidak jadi menutup.

"Ternyata kau sudah pulang" sapa Kyuhyun, dan lalu masuk ke dalam lift itu bersama Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam, tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Dia pacarmu kah? Harusnya kau itu melanjutkan proposalmu. Besok kau harus meeting dengan para CEO, tapi kau malah pacaran dengan yeoja tadi" Sungmin tetap diam, tak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

**Ting**

Pintu lift itu terbuka, dengan cepat Sungmin keluar dari dalam lift di ikuti Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ming-ah, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" Sungmkn tetap diam, dan terus berjalan sampai menemukan apartementnya sendiri dan mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"Sungminn! Berhenti mengacuhkanku!" Kyuhyun pun dengan paksa menyeret tangan Sungmin dan masuk kedalam apartementnya.

**Braakk**

Kyuhyun menutup pintu apartement itu dengan kasar, lalu memenjarakan Sungmin di antara lengannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Lee Sungmin!" Tanya kyuhyun dengan tajam. Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada, lepaskan aku Cho Kyuhyun-shii. Aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku di rumah"

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau pergi begitu saja, Ming. Ada apa dengan mu?"

"Kau pergi bersama yeoja tadi"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tahu, dia itu Mayu. Salah satu author manga. Dan aku harus mengadakan meeting dengannya di cafe itu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari tadi.

"oh,, dan kenapa kau menyuruh Siwon agar aku menjauhi mu?"

"Menyuruh Siwon? Apa maksudmu Min? Aku tak menyuruh Siwon melakukan itu. Aku dan Siwon hanya teman. Jangan salah paham Ming'

"hah,, sudahlah biarkan aku pergi Kyu. Aku lelah" Sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya.

"Dengarkan aku Lee Sungmin. Apa kah kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh Sungmin. Hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menggelitik wajahnya.

"Tidak, A-akhmmpp" Dan ucapan Sungmin langsung terpotong karena benda kenyal milik Kyuhyun sukses membungkam bibirnya. "Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, Min. Karena aku Mencintaimu Lee Sungmin" Dan Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir plum Sungmin. Menghisapnya dengan pelan. Membuat Sungmin mengerang.

"Katakan Min" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, dan kini lidahnya yang lihai menggelitik leher Sungmin. Lidah Kyuhyun menjilat dan menghisap leher Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahan tidak lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ayo Katakan kau mencintaiku" Kyuhyun terus menjilat leher Sungmin, dan kini tangannya meraih tangan Sungmin lalu di tempelkan pada junior Kyuhyun yang menegang walaupun masih terbungkus itu.

"nghh, apa yang kau lakukan Kyu" Sungmin mencoba menarik tangannya dari junior Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang Kyuhyun menahan tangannya di sana. Tangan Sungmi digerakan untuk memuaskan junior Kyuhyun yang tegang dibawah sana.

"Sentuh aku Ming" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin dan menjilatnya pelan.

'_**Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak boleh terjadi lagi'**_

Dengan kekuatan yang ada, akhirnya Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya.

"Tidakk, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu lagi Cho" Dan Sungmin pun keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin sudah berada di apartementnya. Namja manis itu kini memeluk lututunya yang bergetar.

'_**Astaga, kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini. Mungkin kah aku memang masih mencintai Kyuhyun, dan merindukan sentuhannya?'**_

T.B.C

Wkwkwkwk tebece eaps.. Maaff. Beribu-ribu maaf FF ini baru publish lagi. Aku hiatus 2 bulanan kemarin gegara sekolah. Mianhaeeee... sekarang banyak libur jadi mungkin aku bisa lanjut minggu depan. Kalo lagi mood aku bakal update pas ultah aku. Kkk~

Review lagi ne. Aku nunggu review kalian semua. ^^

Maaf banyak kekurangan di FF ini

Dan NC sepertinya nanti. Dikarenakan di animenya pas episode ini belum muncul NC nya. Baru adegan foreplay kaya yg gitu. Mueheheh. See ya next chap ^^

RNR Juseyo ^^

Astia_morichan


End file.
